


Songs and Soliloquies

by CrumblyNoranges



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole POV, Gen, Sort Of, prosetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblyNoranges/pseuds/CrumblyNoranges
Summary: Cole's point of view. Various characters and their thought processes.





	Songs and Soliloquies

No one noticed a pale boy slipping from the shadows to gently place flowers on the dying warrior's chest.

No one noticed and Cole liked to keep it that way. If they did they would not remember.

Flitting through with trembling towers of towels they notice mirrors reflecting their own misery.

One two one two skip a few ninety nine gone.

Sometimes Cole tries not to remember the first months at Skyhold.

Sometimes it helps.

 

\--- 

 

Solas- sometimes somber but not without sorrow. Never without sorrow.

He dreams loudly, all obscured by strength in memory.

Memories is what makes a man, he says.

Solas is not a man.

Solas, soulless, solace sometimes slighted, so strangely serpentine. Spirits are kind until corrupted.

Cole would like others to see with the same eyes unveiled.

Solas would very much like to pull aside the curtains of the world.

\---

 

With all his words and compassion, Varric is as close to kindred as it is.

The Stone ever present, its presence bringing gifts unknown to this world.

Cole doesn't think this is the only gift Varric brings.

Varric is many things behind Andraste. Varric is many things behind his jokes.

Underneath the armor of self reliance there is a hurt.

Guilt perhaps.

Even he doesn't know.

\---

 

Cassandra, caring, crass, contemplation at her core.

Faith touched, faith restored.

Break its limbs, slash its shield, cut the cord.

No one should ever fall again, not if I can help it.

Stand between the danger, protect.

Order before chaos. Chaos brings necessary change for the order.

Cassandra wants to look up to the woman in the books.

She doesn't know she is already the hero of one.

\---

 

The Iron Bull. The. Iron Bull. The. Iron. Bull.

Another day, another mishap, another shenanigan.

Tama never liked it when shenanigans happened.

Tama appreciated the kindness, but kindness is frowned upon. Kindness is not warranted.

Hissrad is what you are, Tama said, proud.

Hissrad is what I am.

Varric calls him Tiny. Sometimes he feels so. Laugh it off. Laugh it off. Change the subject. Notice the room. Talk about dragons. Think about the Chargers. Rinse. Repeat.

Another day. Another misery. Another letter for the Qun.

\---

 

Too many things are too elfy for Sera.

Solas tries too hard far too hard to convince a concrete mind to bend to his will.

Sera doesn't approve.

What's elfy nobility to the small people? What's greatness if it's built on the backs of the small people, the servants, the slaves? What's the difference if its Elves, Humans, Dwarves, Qunari? Small people will always be there if the big people want to climb ladders.

Shoot an arrow into the rifts. Shoot an arrow into Coryphyshit. Shoot an arrow for the lost. Shoot an arrow, bees and wasps.

\---

 

Strategy is what wins the Game and the Iron Lady never defers.

Some might say she is cold, frigid. Some might say she works only for personal gain. Sometimes what is whispered betweens the shadows is the truth.

Vivienne is not the only one who knows this.

If no one can keep secrets, then I must be my best keeper. I am my own secret.

The Circle was always like this. Only with foresight will it become what it shall become. Great.

Strategy is what wins the Game and Vivienne is in it for the long time coming.

\---

 

Spymaster, Nightingale, Sister, friend.

The Warden is lost to Thedas and with all their efforts, would not be found to lead the Inquisition.

Hawke is in hiding and though Leliana has her suspicions, it is not enough to deviate from the task at hand.

Rifts open all around Thedas. No time to spend. Limited resources. Not like Haven. Not like the Conclave. Not like Denerim. Not like Marjolaine.

Spymaster. Nightingale. Sister. Friend. Leliana.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey first fanfic for this account! Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Trying out writing in Cole's voice.


End file.
